


"Welcome to Hell"

by LovesWifi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Prompt from my tumblr.... Damian is an exchange student, that's all. (This only updates when I can incorporate prompts from my tumblr)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781227
Comments: 35
Kudos: 820





	1. Part One

Damian grumbled getting out of bed, his father sent him to Paris to see what’s been happening. He still had to attend school so he was enrolled at the local school. He gets ready for school and heads out. He grumbles and ignores the looks he gets as he enters the classroom. 

“And they just love me!” One girl boasts as he takes a seat.

The person sitting next to him was sitting with her head down. When she hears his bag hit the floor, she raises her head and looks over. With a raised eyebrow she says “Welcome to hell.”

“That rude! Are you trying to scare the new student?” the ombre haired girl screams.

“Nah, just warning him,” his seat partner says, putting her head back down on the desk, trying to get her much needed sleep.

He wanted to ask what she meant, but who assumed is the teacher entered. She smiled and greeted the class. “And many may have noticed, we have a new student. Would you come down and introduce yourself to the class?”

“No, I would prefer to stay here.” The teacher’s smile faltered for a second.

“I feel as though your classmates would like to get to know you better.”

“I would prefer you drop it, I don’t want to.” The teacher’s smile strains before moving on with the lesson. By the end of class, he could tell Bustier had no control over her class, she didn’t care about whatever class did unless it was his seat partner. She was just trying to sketch, but the rest of the class got away with talking throughout the whole class.

During lunch, he heard the ridiculousness that was Lila Rossi. All her extravagant stories she told, but that’s just what they were, stories.

“Thanks,” he says, taking a seat beside his now more awake partner.

“What?” She asked, looking up confused.

“For the welcome to hell,” He states, a smile breaks out on her face, it’s the first time he’s seen her smile.

“Well I hope I can help make your stay a little less hellish, my name is Marinette,” She smiles, holding out her hand.

“I can’t wait,” He responds, shaking her hand.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added on, the prompt was "You're blushing." "No, I'm not... it's just the lights?" and "Focus" "I can't!" "Why not?" "Look at her!"

A continuation of “Welcome to Hell”

Hell became even more prominent as the week went on. There were glares, a girl trying constantly hang off him, and the only good part was Marinette. There was also the small problem of akumas as he witnessed first hand at the end of the week. The school was closed early so he headed home.

“Hey Dick, I’m back, school was ended early,” Damian says, entering the apartment. He was greeted by Dick poking his head out from the kitchen with a confused smile.

“Seriously? What for?”

“Akuma attack,” Damian shrugs while plopping his bag down. He opened it and grabbed out his work and started working on it. Dick shrugs before going back to doing whatever he was doing. It didn’t feel like too long after but he was called for dinner. (Dick totally didn’t order take out).

In the middle of dinner, he got a text. He looks at the text, it’s from Marinette that says. “Hey, you make hell a bit more bearable.” 

“Oh my god! You’re blushing!’

Damian whips up his head, puts his phone away while saying, “No I wasn’t… it’s just the lights.”

“No that was a blush!”

“That’s absurd!” Damian says, standing up quickly before retreating to his room. Dick smiles at his retreating form before continuing to eat. It was a couple of hours later he calls. “Hey wanna go out on patrol.”

“Yeah,” Damian’s muffled voice came from down the hall. They headed out and just ran around. Then there was a thugging. They dropped down to see a girl being attacked by multiple people. Then he realized who it was, Marinette. She started protecting herself by taking down a man.

He got punched in the face.

“Focus!” Dick screams, watching him get hit.

“I can’t!”

“Why not!” he screamed back.

Damian stops in the motion and screams. “Because look at her!”

“Oh come on can this be done later?” Dick says.

As soon as the goons were fought Damian was out of there real quick and went straight back to the apartment. Dick walked in on his head down on his bed, still wearing his uniform.

“You good, Birdie? What happened back there?”

“That’s Marinette,” He mutters into his pillow.

“Oh is that the girl you were blushing over earlier?”

“I wasn’t blushing,” he groans, slamming his head into the pillow.

“Whatever you say, Birdie, let me know when I can meet her!” He said, leaving Damian to contemplate his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	3. Knife on my Thigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knife on her thigh, blushing.

Damian was still flustered after last night and Dick’s teasing didn’t help at all, especially when he was on his way out the door. “You’d make a cute couple, you should invite her over!” Damian responded with slamming the door behind him.

He went to class early and slumped over in his seat letting his thoughts wander.

“Hey Dami, you good?” Marinette asked, sliding in beside him. He didn’t lift his head to respond, knowing his cheeks would be bright red.

“I’m fine, but I head you were almost mugged yesterday. How’d you stay so calm?”

“Oh I had a knife on my thigh,” Marinette shrugged. She then smirked and lowered her voice. “Robin.”

“Seriously, how’d you come up with that notion?” Damian asked, lifting his head.

“Because you haven’t stopped blushing since I walked in.”

“How could you tell?”

“Your ears are adorable red,” Marinette giggles. “But the real question is was me being distracting really worth that punch to the face?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll only add more if I have the ability to incorporate prompts from my tumblrs.


	4. "I'm just waiting for the sweet relief of death"

“So Marinette, you remember the guy I was with last night,” Damian asks her after they stopped at the bakery for some after school snacks. They were sitting in the park, she had already finished so she was sketching and Damian was enjoying the peace that Marinette brought him just by being close together. 

“Of course, he yelled at you not to get distracted,” Marinette recalls her eyes not leaving the page.

“Well he insists that I bring you to dinner at our apartment,” Damian says, catching her attention. She looks up, her eyes were wide and her face flushed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to or you’re not comfortable, god, I shouldn’t have listened to Dick. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, but I promised.” He says, looking back at her for the first time since he started to explain himself. Her nose was scrunched up adorable, her smile wide, though she tried to hide it behind her petite hand. “Don't make fun of me,” Damian pouts. “Dick does it enough for both of you.”

“Would it make your life easier if I were to be there?” Marinette asks, pitying the emotionally constipated boy.

“No, honestly, Dick would never let me hear the end of it,” Damian sighs.

Marinette stands up, prompting Damian to stand as well, she says, “I guess I’ll see you tonight then, text me the address.”

“Why must you torture me?” Damian asks, looking down at the small bluenette. 

She reaches up on her tiptoes and places a kiss on his, now tomato red bright, cheek, She smirks, turning away from him while saying, “I did say this was hell.” Damian is left standing there in shock because damn he’s whipped. He doesn’t know how long he stood there or even how he appeared outside of his apartment.

He enters his apartment, Dick sitting in the kitchen, attempting to look busy. “I know you’re waiting for me,” Damian sighs, hanging his bag on the hook.

“Good no use in faking anything, so did you ask her to come over?” Dick says, putting down whatever he had been doing.

“I asked her, and she said that she would come over for dinner,” Damian sighs, walking passed his brother to head to his room.

“Good thing I already placed an order for food,” Dick calls at his back. Damian rolls his eyes and sends his address to Marinette, which he thought about conveniently forgetting to do for a bit, but eventually decided against it because he didn’t want to miss a chance to see her again.

He didn’t realize how fast time went by because before he knew it, there was a knock at his bedroom door. “Go away, Dick,” Damian shouts over his shoulder, still trying to focus on his reading for tomorrow, but he was stuck reading the same paragraph for what felt like the thousandth time, he runs a hand through his hair. He heard his door open anyways, he slams his book shuts while exclaiming, “I thought I told you to leave me alone.” 

“Well,” a familiarly warm voice says. “I’m not Dick, so I thought I was fine.” He whips his head up, there, in his room, stood a smirking Marinette.

“Marinette? Is it dinner time already?” Damian asks, pushing back away from his desk, homework, and one of his frustrations.

“Yeah, your brother asked me to come to get you,” Marinette says, rubbing the back of her neck. She doesn’t meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Damian apologizes.

“Oh no, don’t worry about that,” Marinette brushes off, once again, avoiding his gaze.

“Then why,” he says, lifting her chin with a tender touch, “won’t you look at me?”

Her face flushes before she hides it in her hands. “Um your hair,” she mutters, her voice muffled by her hand and was barely audible. Consciously, he lifts his hand to his head and pats his hair.

“What the matter with it?”

“Ummm… I’ve never seen your hair not styled.”

“And you like my hair like this?” Damian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Before she can answer, Dick walks in. “How long does it take to get a Demon?” Dick asks, looking at the teens. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Dick!” Marinette says, rushing away from her embarrassment. Dick raises an eyebrow like he was asking a question, Damian just shrugs. The dinner, once it started, was not the worst. Dick was doing his best to try and embarrass Damian. 

He was angry at first until she laughed filled the apartment. Maybe his embarrassment was worth it to hear the beautiful sound that was her laughter.

The dishes had been cleared and they were just sipping on the drinks when Dick crossed the line. “Dang, I wish we had his baby pictures. He was so grumpy when Bruce got him! Could you imagine this grumpy demon as a baby?” Marinette giggles before turning to look at him.

“Are you ok, Damian? I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable,” Marinette says, putting her hand on his.

“No, I’m fine, just waiting for the sweet relief of death,” Damina says, earning him a giggle that made all the embarrassment worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... sorry for the delay, but I decided to write Daminette and add it on to my “Welcome to Hell” mini-series... hope you don’t mind, I would’ve dm’d u but u r an anon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
